Nuclear medicine tomographic imaging techniques, such as positron emission tomography (PET), use radiation to produce images of a patient. For example, the PET technique may require administration of a radionuclide to the patient. Gamma photons may be emitted by the radionuclide may be used to produce images. During the process of a PET image reconstruction, a normalization correction (e.g., a self-normalization or a component-based normalization) may be needed to deal with non-uniformity of line of response (LOR) in PET data. However, the standardized uptake value (SUV) of a PET image with self-normalization data correction may differ from that of a PET image with a component-based normalization data correction. Thus, there is a need for a system and a method to obtain PET images with same SUVs either by performing a self-normalization or performing a component-based normalization on same PET data.